Thank You For This Moment
by Adela Hardy
Summary: Oneshot. Just a fluffy HarryGinny fic. Nothing special. Published in 2005.
1. STORY

**Author's Note:** Hello, mates! This is just a silly SHORT one-shot/song-fic, hope you like it!

_Dear Diary,  
Maybe you've never experienced true love. Most people say that what I've got now isn't real; won't last. That's what they said about Harry's parents, I bet. But they were really happy, until the very end. _

I don't know why no one understands. Mom says Harry's a nice boy, but it can't be true love. She doesn't think we'll marry, but I hope we do. Dad says it's nice, but he probably doesn't think we mean anything by it. Ron thinks it's fine, but as far as love goes, I couldn't call him an expert.

I guess they've never walked around on the grounds in the morning, when the dew is fresh, and it looks like crystal on all the life outside. Guess they've never sat under a tree with anyone and talked for hours on a Sunday afternoon.

What I have is love, and they can deny it all they want, but I'm happy.

Yours,  
Ginny

A bright sunlight poured into the window of the Girl's Dormitories as Ginny Weasley closed her diary on a Tuesday morning. There was snow on the ground now, which had fallen only yesterday and had yet to melt. The other Gryffindor girls were still fast asleep; the older girls dreaming about the N.E.W.Ts, and the younger about an upcoming Astrology quiz. Ginny, though, was at a complete peace, ready for anything, and happy. She was one of the few people at Hogwarts who had pretty much everything everybody prayed for. Her grades were high, her family was living contentedly, and she was in a great relationship with her boyfriend, Harry Potter. While her housemates slept, she got out of her scarlet coloured bed. She quietly changed into her robes and walked down the stairs to the Common Room, where the fire burned serenely, causing the shadows to dance on the walls. She loved this early time of the day, where it was quiet and comfortable. Soon, though, Harry would gently walk down the stairs from the Boy's Dorms, and sit down next to her, one arm around her back, and the other holding her hand gingerly. They would sit in silence on the red couch, soaking up the daylight together and enjoying a moment alone, where they could be together. Both of them knew that no matter what other people thought, they would be content. They would sit until the first Gryffindor would creep down the stairs with a book or two in hand, and then they would go about their morning business.

On the weekends, they would spend more time together. Some of it was spent outside, and some of it was spent in bed, or in a corner, hidden from the rest of the world. Somewhere where they could kiss and talk about life and their future.

Ginny sat with Harry on that Tuesday morning, remembering a moment at the dance last year, when he took her hand, held it tight, and asked her for a dance.

**_((The following lyrics to the song "Greatest Story Ever Told" by Oliver James. The song can be found on the What a Girl Wants soundtrack)_**

_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are _

"Ginny, you look amazing. Let's dance like it's the last one we'll ever have together." He has whispered into her ear, as they glided around the polished floor, close together, soaking up the moment."  
_  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are_

Harry looked at Ginny's beautiful eyes, green like his. He was so thankful to have someone like her, so beautiful, so amazing.  
_  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand_

Ginny wrapped her arms around him a little tighter, cherishing the moment, wishing it could last forever.  
_  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
__  
_Harry squeezed her harder in return, glad he could spent his evening with her.  
_  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day _

He thought back to the first day they were together. They had looked into each other's eyes, and kissed a kiss so delicate, he could just feel his heart melting away.  
_  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told _

Ginny was so glad she had said yes to him that day, glad she didn't deny him for any reason. If she hadn't dated him, she never would have experienced what she had been experiencing the past year or so.  
_  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight _

"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." She answered.

She sat there, with Harry's warm hand in hers, and leaned towards him, kissing his soft lips and squeezing his hand, treasuring him and their love.

She hoped it would never end.

**AN: **I hope you liked it, I think it's cute. Review me please!


	2. Reply to Reviews

**AN: **This is my response page to my reviews. The reviews are in the order that they were received. I would like to apologize for the green eyes mistake. It's been a bit since I have read the books, and I guess my mind forgot about her eyes. I figured since every red-head I know has green eyes, and Ron appears to have green eyes in the movies (of course, Harry's are blue, so that tells you a lot) I thought Ginny's would be green too. Sorry. Also, I would like to apologize that the story is italicized where you wouldn't think it would be, it messed up and italicized stuff I didn't want to be in italics.

**Lossenrhos-** Aww, that's lovely. It's nice to see some happiness in Harry and Ginny's lines they've put up with so much, and the song fit in well. One thing though, I think it says somewhere that Ginny's eyes are brown not green. Still, lovely fic, keep writing.

**Lossenrhos, thanks so much for the compliments! I'm glad somebody likes my fic, and the song I put with it. Thank you for correcting my eye error, I guess I had completely forgotten or something… stupid moment. "

* * *

**

**Slugabed- **It's not cute. It's stupid and corny. The way you've portrayed it, it's not going to last. Yuck. I didn't know whether this was for real. Ugh. Good Lord, you're everywhere. Bad writers who add corny music and suck away all the romance until it's dry and dull and forced. Are you illiterate to have not read that Ginny's eyes are BROWN, not GREEN. The other thing I don't like about Harry/Ginny fans is that they persist to make Ginny into another carbon copy of Lily. You're tenacious then, I'll give you that. Gingerly holding hands in the morning to catch a moment of sunlight? It's not even ROMANTIC, it's just stupid. And do you actually think THIS is love? It's like comparing Britney Spears and her husband's love, which is downright insulting. Ugh.

**Slugabed, you don't have to be so nasty about things. I don't need you to inform me that Ginny's eyes are brown, since Lossenrhos already told me. You do not have to tell me my music is corny, because it's my choice. And also, didn't you ever study synonyms in school? Let's see, my story is stupid and… stupid again? It's corny and… so is my music! It's ugh, and ugh? You also have no right to just so accusing me of trying to make her a mini-Lily. That was never my intention at all, I never even made any reference to Lily, just the "Harry's parents" thing. I really don't appreciate flames. You could have at least complimented me on ONE thing, then told me what I should improve, and not just sat and bitched about it all. HOWEVER, I would like to thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story and make a point to find _everything_ that's wrong with it! You seemed to have done a great job, and you definitely get a golden star for that. Now why don't you stick it on your shirt or something and go off to complain about everyone else's stories.

* * *

**

**charmed1s-halliwells- **This is so sweet. Ginny and Harry are really cute together. Update soon!

**charmed1s-halliwells, I'm so glad you liked it! I may be doing a sequel! (Look Down)

* * *

**

**Anna- **Heya! I don't care what 'Slugabed' said, your fic is good! (OK, so the song was a little corny, but it didn't stop the fic from being cute!) And I don't think that you portrayed Ginny as a 'mini-lily' at all! (Although I have read other fics which do, Grgh). After reading what slugabed said about how they didn't think the romance would last (which is so not what I thought, btw) I was thinking - you could maybe write a sequel where they have broken up; but since their love is forever, they get back together in the end! ; ) Lots of Love, Anna. 

**Anna, lol, I really had to search for a song that gushy! I'm glad you didn't think I depicted her as a mini-lily, because I sure didn't think I did either. Your idea for the sequel is really growing on me! If I do it, it will be after I finish another one-shot project, and the sequel will be a one shot as well. Definitely a cool idea… **


End file.
